Groundhog Day-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Laxus finds himself living the same day over and over again.


Chapter 1

Living in the city in the state of Pennsylvania, making his living as a weatherman was a young blonde hair man with spiky hair by the name of Laxus Dreyar. If one were to say he was happy with his job, that was far from it. In fact, Laxus hated the job he was stuck with, being a weatherman in all. Honestly, he didn't see it as a real career.

Far back, when Laxus was a young lad, he used to idolize his grandfather, Makarov Dreyar, who use to work as weatherman. Every day, Laxus would turn on the TV to Channel 5 news to hear his grandfather's reports on the weather and he enjoyed every moment of it.

As he grew older, Laxus began to see the job of a weatherman was no real career. What was the whole point of having a job where one man can get the weather wrong at times. Laxus was aiming to become a real news reporter. Despite the education he had, there were no positions available, except for one job nobody wanted. Laxus became desperate and accepted the job, only to land himself in the same job as his grandfather. He really hated his job, but if he was getting paid for it, he might as well endure it. But the weather wasn't the only job he did for the Channel 5 news.

Right now, Laxus was in the middle of his weather report as he made conversation towards the viewers watching.

"You know, somebody asked me, if I could be anywhere in the world, where would I like to Be? If I had a choice, I'd probably be in California. After all, they have warm weather, tomorrow's gang wars, not to mention the overpriced real estates. I can just see myself enjoying the Pacific Ocean and sitting down to some palm trees.

"I'm sure most of us would like to be in California right now enjoying that nice 79 degrees temperature. Meanwhile, up in the Nevada mountains, it's snowing very big out there. Glad I'm not out there myself.

"On the other hand, it looks like things are clear across the Rockies and Great Plains. Lucky for them. Unless of course I do this." Snapping his fingers, the scanner changed as the clouds moved towards the Rocky and Great Plains area. "What do you? I guess the Rocky and Great Plains are in for some cold weather after all.

"At least occasionally they can switch back and forth between warm and cold weather. Unlike here, we're living like it's the Artic as we freeze our asses off and living every day in overcast.

"From what the satellite shows, it looks as though a blizzard could be headed our way. At least that what it looks like. Good news for us is that the wind is pushing the blizzard up north, so we won't have to worry getting frostbite.

"Now let's look at the 5-day of what we can expect from our weekly forecast." Laxus walked away from the screen showing the weather across the U.S. as he sat down next to the famous anchorwoman, Juvia Loxar as the screen of the 5-day forcast showed up. "As you can see, there's nothing to be too scared about. All you must do is bundle up warm and drink some hot chocolate next to the fire.

"I should also inform you all that for the next day, I won't be here to cover the 10 o'clock news. Tomorrow is Groundhog Day, and I'm going out to Punxsutawney for our country's oldest groundhog festival.

"And of course, according to this legend, tomorrow, February 2nd, if the groundhog wakes and sees his shadow, we've got six more weeks of winter to look forward to. So keep your fingers crossed."

"Well, it sure sounds like a lot of fun, Laxus," Juvia spoke. "You must really enjoy covering the Groundhog Day festival."

"Oh, yeah, I really enjoy covering a festival that I've done for the fourth time," Laxus said, trying to keep on a smile, when he grew tired of covering Groundhog Day as viewers watched from their TV.

Juvia looked back on the camera. "Up next, entertainment editor, Chelia Blendy looks at sex and violence in the movies. Stay with us."

The crew turned off the cameras as they broke for commercials. "And we're clear."

Laxus got up to get ready to leave to cover the story for Groundhog Day as Juvia said, "Have fun in Punxsutawney, Laxus."

Scoffing at what Juvia said, Laxus turned to speak to her. "Yeah, right. The only I would ever go to Punxsutawney on my own terms is for it to kiss my ass. I mean, there are better things I can do in the media besides covering a story where people worship some stupid rat."

"If you're interested in a different area to cover, I got one for you," Gray suggested. "Instead of covering the weather, you could always make reports in the Home Shopping Network." Everyone laughed at Gray's joke.

"Yeah, well, maybe you can focus on keeping your pants on," Laxus suggested, as he pointed to Gray wearing his boxers without his pants.

"Damn it!" Gray bellowed, putting his pants on.

"Nice job with the weather as always, boss," spoke Elfman Strauss, who was Laxus' assistant.

"Nah, not like it was anything special about it," Laxus told Elfman as he put on his trench coat. "Look, are you sure you can handle the 10 o'clock news for the weather?"

"Yeah, sure I can," Elfman assured him. "Listen, if for any reason you don't want to rush back, I can do the 5 o'clock for you tomorrow."

"You don't have to worry about that," Laxus said to Elfman. "I'm not going to stay an extra second in Punxsutawney."

"Come on, man, you don't really hate the place that much, do you?" Elfman asked Laxus. "I mean my sister, Mira, thinks it would be a great idea to stay around for some of the other events and get some extra footage of the people having fun and the excitement. It'd be pretty good stuff to report on. Mira is a really good reporter and I really think the two of you can make a really good team on the entertainment area."

Laxus happen to notice Elfman's sister, Mirajane Strauss as she stood in front of the weatherman screen, having fun with the technology. Laxus had talked to Mirajane occasionally and knew she was one of the best reporters that covered the news for the entertainment part. From the times they have talked, Laxus found himself infatuated with her. But in his own opinion, he didn't see it working out between them. Why would he be interested in covering the entertainment part of the news with her when he could be doing real news.

"Sorry, but entertainment is just not my style, Elfman," Laxus told him. "Mira can have fun all she wants in Punxsutawney, while I'd rather be here trying to work my way up to the top. Like I said, I'll be here for the 5 o'clock news."

Elfman sighed and shook his head as Laxus left the building with the crew. He just didn't understand Laxus on the fact he had to be such a hard head on his job he disliked. Elfman felt it really suited Laxus since it reminded him of Makarov. Part of him wished Laxus would at least have fun once in a while.

Heading for Punxsutawney, Laxus was yet unaware that this whole trip would be a life changer for him.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the film "Groundhog Day" as it is the property of Harold Ramis and I do not own "Fairy Tail" as well since that happens to be the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: Just to let you all know, this is based off the 1993 film, only I made a few changes of it. Always loved this movie since it sends a message of how we can better ourselves. Hope you enjoy this story and I look forward to hearing your reviews.**


End file.
